Flirting with Death
by Demonspite
Summary: Lame title, I know. Sorry. Yaoi in later chapters. KenzanManjyome. Rated for attempted character suicide. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Deathwish

**Hi, everyone! I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this fic yet, but one thing's for sure: THERE! WILL! BE! TEEN! ANGST! (Or, at least, I **_**think**_** it's teen angst. I honestly have no clue how old Kenzan's supposed to be. For the purpose of the story, let's just say he's a teen.)**

**Also, this IS a yaoi fic, so if you don't like yaoi, shut up and go away now!**

**Oh, and one other thing, I'm using the Japanese names for once, 'cuz typing "Hassleberry" over and over's gonna give me carpal tunnel. Plus, it's fun to add Kenzan's "-saurus" and "-don" suffixes to everything, especially names. -**

**Chapter 1 Warnings: Fluff yaoi (sorta), attempted character suicide, mild language**

**And now, without further ado, I give you…**

**Deathwish**

There are several things that one expects to see when they enter a bathroom. A toilet, soap and paper towel dispensers if it's a public one, a sink, a bathtub (or at least a showerhead) if it's a private one. True, Manjyome saw all of these things (except the tub) when he walked into the second floor boy's bathroom, but he also saw something he never would've expected.

"K-Kenzan!?" Yes, Tyrrano Kenzan was leaning over the sink with his elbows propped on the edge, but that wasn't what Manjyome found alarming. It was the fact that the dinosaur duelist was currently pressing a razor blade to his bare left wrist. At the sound of his name being called out, however, Kenzan dropped the blade into the sink and snapped his head to the left with wide, yellow-tinted eyes.

"M-Ma-Manjyome-saurus…" he said in a voice that was slightly more ragged than normal as the metal rattled against the porcelain of the sink. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

Manjyome ignored the startled teen's words. Instead, he closed the door, locking it behind him, before quickly walking over to the paper towel dispenser and ripping a few sheets out. He then walked over to Kenzan, who was still to stunned (and frankly, confused) at the Osiris student's actions. "Give me your arm," he said. When Kenzan didn't comply, the pale teen grabbed the other's wrist and wrenched the arm over to him, causing Kenzan to yelp in pain. "That's your fault. Even you should know that cutting yourself causes pain. _Especially_ you," Manjyome added, noting the many pale scars that littered _both_ of the other teen's arms as he carefully pressed one of the paper towels to the open wound.

Kenzan jerked his arm out of Manjyome's grip with a small hiss of pain. "Hold it! Why are you doing this-saurus!?" He growled, eyes flashing yellow again. Most people would have freaked out the second they saw the blood, or screamed, or, god forbid ran to go tell a teacher he was trying to kill himself, or _something_, but here Manjyome was, just calmly trying to clean up his cut, and even locking the door behind him so no one else would see them. Kenzan mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the lock until now.

"What are you talking about?" Manjyome asked in a bored voice. "You don't _really_ want to die, do you?" he added, looking up at the taller teen.

"I—!" Kenzan stopped, staring back into the other's charcoal-colored eyes. _Did _he want to die? That _was_ why he walked into the bathroom and unraveled the bandages on his arms in the first place, wasn't it? He glanced at the razor blade lying in the sink, which was apparently stopped up seeing as how the inch-deep pool of blood still hadn't drained.

Manjyome caught this eye movement and casually plucked the blade from the bottom of the blood pool, turning on the faucet of the sink to rinse it off along with his now bloody fingers before closing it and holding it up to Kenzan. "Look," he said with a huff when the tanned teen just gave him a weird look, "it's really none of my business what you do in your spare time. Hell, _I_ used to do it myself!" he added, rolling up one of his sleeves so that the dark purple scars were clearly visible against his near-white skin. "But just try to be careful. I stopped doing it after I passed out from blood loss in my room at home one time. I had to pay a lot of cash to keep the servant that found me quiet…"

Kenzan's eyes flashed yellow as he cringed and lightly touched the bumpy scar-tissue. Then, he thought of something. "But I've seen you without your shirt! You didn't have those before-don!"

Manjyome chuckled as he watched the other stare at his wounds. "You noticed that, huh? Well, that's pretty easy for me to explain," he said as he shoved the blade into his back pocket and handed Kenzan the wad of paper towels. "Clean your arm up and keep the cut elevated. You're getting blood all over your boots."

Kenzan obeyed, the initial shock finally wearing off and being replaced by curiosity. How on earth could those dark purple scars just vanish into thin air? As the pale teen drained and rinsed out the bloody sink, he continued. "My scars don't really _disappear_, they really just turn white when my body gets overheated. I don't think that method would work too well for you, though," he added, glancing over at the other's arms and noting the already pale scars on the other's caramel skin. Then, Jun found himself going from looking at the clashing colors to admiring Kenzan's muscles. This went on for a few minutes until Kenzan decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"C-can I have my razor back-don?" he asked quietly. He had an idea of what the answer would be, but he didn't really care as long as it got Manjyome to stop staring at him.

Jun blinked, startled out of his own thoughts, some of which were none too appropriate, before moving his hand to the small, rectangular bulge in his back pocket.

"No, I don't think so," he said after a moment's thought, tugging his sleeve back down to cover his exposed arm. He leaned down to pick up the two long strips of gauze on the floor. "You should really clean these things if you don't want to get an infection" he said offhandedly, either ignoring or unaware of the angry twitching coming from the other. "Or better yet, get new ones altogether…"

"What happened to 'it's none of my business'-saurus!?" Kenzan snapped, snatching the dirty fabric strips from the pale teen and quickly beginning to wind the first around his newly-cleaned arm.

For once, the great Manjyome Thunder found himself at a loss for words. It wasn't what Tyrrano had said that shocked him into silence. It wasn't even the way he said it, although that _did_ hurt as well for some reason. Jun found himself staring in a sort of awed silence because…

Tyrrano Kenzan was _crying_. His face was slightly flushed as he bit his lower lip to hold back the sobs, but the tears still streamed out of his eyes as he finished one arm and began working on the other.

"Kenzan-kun," Manjyome murmured. He didn't know why, it just slipped out.

The Ra student looked up from his half-bandaged arm. Jun could see the pain and confusion in the other's now slate-gray eyes, still glazed over from the crying. "What?" he asked, sniffling a little. Manjyome had an odd look in his eyes. Not cruel or anything like he'd expected, just… odd. The taller teen shivered when he felt the black-clad Osiris' left hand close around his right hand, and the other one lightly wipe away his tears. Manjyome's hands were _freezing_ _cold _for some reason, but that wasn't what caused the shivering.

Back when Kenzan first laid eyes on Manjyome Jun, he couldn't help but be attracted to the boy. Truth be told, Kenzan just had a _thing_ for Goths, male _or_ female, which was why he'd been so easily enchanted by Alice. But there was something else about Jun… Something the dinosaur duelist couldn't quite put his finger on…

"Er, Kenzan? You're a little too close…" Manjyome said. Indeed, the gap between them was now very small. Their noses were almost touching.

Kenzan's face tinged pink as he fell back. He quickly scrambled back to his feet and finished wrapping up his arm, then ran to the door, unlocked and opened it, and ran off down the hall, nearly trampling everything and everyone in his path.

Jun could only stare as the heavy door swung shut.

**AAACK! Lame chapter ending, I know! But I couldn't think of anything else!**

**Comments, anyone?**


	2. Prying

**Hi, everyone! I give thanks to the three people who actually commented on Chapter 1, "Deathwish". And yes, I realize this is THE first time these two have ever been paired up. That's why I'm pairing them up. I like doing unorthodox stuff.**

…

**I call it "dino-goth-shipping."**

**Why?**

**Because I invented the pairing, that's why.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Chapter 2 Warnings: Mentions of multiple suicide attempts**

**Prying**

Kenzan would never admit it to anyone, but he was terrified of heights. Despite this, the dinosaur duelist was standing up on the roof of Duel Academy, leaning against one of the yellow columns and wondering how big of a crater his body would make if he jumped.

"Never seen _you_ up here before," came a familiar voice.

"Hey, Manjyome-saurus…" he muttered as the aforementioned Osiris sat down a few feet away with his legs hanging over the edge. It had been a little over a week since Manjyome Jun had walked in on Tyranno Kenzan while the Ra student was trying to kill himself. The day after, Jun seemed to have dedicated himself to conveniently popping up whenever Kenzan started thinking about suicide, or death in general. The pale teen had _also_ apparently found out about Kenzan's goth fixation, and hadn't gone one day for the past week without wearing the following: Black lipstick, black or blood-red eyeliner, black leather combat boots with even more buckles than _Kenzan's_, black leather fingerless gloves, and silver bands around each of his fingers, except for the middle one which featured some bizarre-looking finger armor (Kenzan wouldn't have noticed this if it hadn't been for the a few days before when an Obelisk in the hall had called Manjyome a "fag," and the Osiris calmly responded by flipping off the other student.) He also frequently wore a spiky red collar that gave Kenzan ideas and baggy red-and-black bondage pants that looked like they probably took at least ten minutes just to put on in the morning. Chronos-Sensei hadn't been to happy about this wardrobe change, but gave up after the day the gothic teen had walked into class with a chain leash to go with the collar.

Meanwhile, Kenzan continued to try and end his life. He'd tried rat poison, only to find out that his dino-DNA made him immune to all toxins. He considered drowning, but realized that that wouldn't work because he could swim. He thought about burning alive as well, but was quite certain that he wouldn't be able to keep quiet during the process, and that someone might hear the screams.

He also considered stealing back his razor from Jun, but one: He could not do this without arousing his room-mates' suspicion; and two: If Manjyome caught him, he'd be in for a world of hurt.

"You gonna jump?" Manjyome asked. He was using the same tone that one would use to ask if their conversation partner if they thought it was going to rain.

"I want my razor back," Kenzan said bluntly.

"That's not what I asked," came the mild response.

"I don't care-saurus," the dino duelist growled, pulling up the gothic teen by the collar.

"Now, Kenzan-kun, there is no need for violence," Manjyome said, still eerily calm. His black-painted lips curled into a wry-looking smile.

"Says you, Mr. 'Put-people-in-a-stranglehold'," Kenzan half-joked.

Manjyome laughed with a much more genuine smile, and Kenzan felt his heart speed up. "Touché. Will you put me down at least?" he asked, placing a hand on Kenzan's.

The Ra's face flushed from the contact as he stammered out an apology and set the other down. He then turned his back to the Osiris student, walked back over to the edge of the roof and sat down, arms and legs crossed.

"When am I getting it back-saurus?" he asked. He heard the jingling sound coming from the chains on Manjyome's pants as the other walked over and sat down next to him, the pale teen's legs once again dangling over the edge.

"When you tell me what's wrong," Jun answered simply.

Kenzan's eyes flashed yellow. "That's none of your business-don!" he huffed, standing back up and heading for the stairs.

"Kenzan—"

"BACK OFF!"

Manjyome was silent for several minutes after Kenzan left. He felt like crying, but didn't. It was dark by the time he finally made a decision.

The next day, he would go into Kenzan's room at Ra to see what he could dig up.

**Awww! Poor Kenzan!**

**Comments? Ideas for upcoming chapters? (I didn't pre-write any of this story.) Hnn, I'm not even sure what the next chapter's TITLE should be!**

**See ya…**


	3. Understanding

Understanding

**Hi, everyone! Hey, look, I **_**know **_**I said I wouldn't be updating here anymore, but that was just 'cuz I was really busy trying to graduate high school. (I succeeded, by the way…)**

**To Mazeru Okinata: Well, it's not so much unfinished as it was hard for me to post. My school had a blocker up that kept me from coming onto the site, and there was little to no way for me to explain the situation to you guys… Also, I'm almost done typing the fourth and final chapter of this story! (Or at least, I **_**think**_** it'll be the final chapter… Hard to say, it's getting pretty long… So I may just add another…)**

**I really am sorry about the "hanging" thing, though. I hate it when I can't update as often as I'd like…**

**To The Black River: Thank you for the compliment, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten you guys! (In the meantime, I've been posting my stories on , if you're interested…)**

**To Bewarethedarkness: Thank you! I was kinda going for originality. I'm hoping it'll pick up speed soon… And don't worry, I only plan on having maybe one or two more chapters, so they'll kiss soon enough! But no, I don't think I'll make Kenzan getting jealous just yet. For one thing, this is mostly viewing the story from Jun's POV and we rarely see Kenzan at all, let alone any other characters; for another, why would other guys be talking to Jun?**

**Chapter 3:**

**Understanding**

Manjyome jumped slightly as he heard footsteps outside, but settled down once they passed the room by. In retrospect, they weren't heavy enough to be Kenzan's. He'd snuck into the other's room and found a diary almost an hour ago, and was now laying on Kenzan's wonderfully soft bed, reading the various passages in it. He'd been surprised to find the text _quite_ legible. He was, quite frankly, expecting the sloppy chicken-scratch he saw the dino duelist use in class, not the elegant handwriting he was now reading. In fact, the sheer cleanliness of the room itself had led him to believe he'd made a mistake, until he noticed all the sleeveless shirts hanging in the closet and neatly folded brown-and-khaki pants in the drawers that could _only_ belong to Tyranno Kenzan.

The pale Osiris glanced at his watch. It was getting close to the time that Kenzan usually disappeared from the group. Up until now, Jun had no clue what on Earth the other could possibly be doing during that time, but now he figured Kenzan probably used this time to fill in a diary entry. His black-lidded eyes scanned the text just a bit faster as he stood up. Still reading, he reached over and straightened the down comforter so that no-one could tell someone had been laying on it. He _hated_ having to skip parts of books, especially this one, but he reminded himself of why he'd broken into Kenzan's room in the first place.

So he flipped ahead nearly 30 passages, finally landing on one dated only a week and a half ago. Right around the time that he walked in on Kenzan in the restroom…

"_Dear diary,_

_I think I may be in love. This isn't like it was with Alice. That was just a crush. This is different._"

'So all this is over some girl he likes…?' Manjyome wondered before he continued reading.

"_I know that this is different for two main reasons. First off, my crushes _NEVER _last this long..._"

Jun stifled a giggle upon seeing Kenzan's tidy handwriting suddenly shift back to his messy scrawl for "NEVER," but stopped when he read the rest of the sentence.

"_...and second, the person I love is Manjyome Jun._"

The Osiris was, to say the least, stunned. Charcoal eyes scanned the text over and over.

"It's me?" he whispered. He stood in silence, no longer reading, but just staring at the text. Kenzan loved him. Kenzan _loved _him! Kenzan loved _him_! A part of Manjyome was actually flattered by this, as not a single girl in his whole _life_ had shown interest in him...

Manjyome was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as he heard the heavy footsteps stop outside the closed and locked door.

'Dammit,' Jun cursed himself mentally for spacing out. He quickly snapped the small book shut, shoved it back into its place under the mattress, and left the same way he got in, the air duct. 'Thank Kami-sama I took off my chains, so he won't hear me,' he thought. Five minutes of crawling later, Jun stopped and sniffed at the air. Something smelled delicious. He shook his head furiously. Who was he, Juudai!? This was no time to be thinking with his stomach!

...Which just happened to be rumbling quite loudly right now, reminding Jun that he hadn't eaten since the day before. He'd skipped breakfast that morning because it had been staring at him, and he skipped lunch because... well, Jun just didn't eat lunch. Ever.

After what felt like an eternity of arguing with himself in his head, he finally decided to throw caution to the wind and follow the smell, apparently completely forgetting about his chains, boots and collar, all of which he'd hidden behind a bush outside.

The duct led him almost straight to the Ra dorm's kitchen, where Jun could not only smell, but also see all of the food being cooked for the Ra students' dinner. The near-starving Osiris' stomach let out another gurgling protest to its emptiness, and Jun froze as one of the two ladies stopped suddenly, looking around.

"Did you hear that, Sadie?" she asked the other.

Sadie turned away from the fried rice she was busy preparing. "Hear what?" she chirped happily.

"I could've sworn I heard... Oh, never mind... Let's just get this done fast; I have a date in an hour."

"Ooh! Really? Who is it!?"

Jun mentally groaned and, for the second time that day, cursed himself. He realized that just because he couldn't resist the smell of relatively good food, he couldn't make another move without rousing the ladies' suspicion.

And in the meantime, he was going to be subjected to excessive girl chatter. Great.

**Aaaand, that's all for now!**

**I thought it would be funny if it turned out that Kenzan was, more or less, a neat-freak in his spare time.**

**Also, the "his breakfast was staring at him" thing was actually inspired by a scene in the English dub, in which "Syrus" complains that his breakfast is staring at him. **

**Also-also, I'm thinking of doing another story that follows what Kenzan was doing during these events. (Call it a semi-sequel.) It's going to be especially fun for me to think up just how certain things that occurred "off-screen" happened.**

**So, until next time, see ya!**


	4. Caught

Caught

**Hi, everyone! This is next-to-final installment of "Flirting With Death." Enjoy!**

**To Mazeru Okinata: I actually agree with you about it being odd or unnatural that Kenzan would keep a diary, and the things he wrote in it, but then again, this is a shonen-ai fanfiction where Jun wears makeup and Kenzan's tried to kill himself multiple times... so... yeah... So much for keeping things natural, huh? **

**Chapter 4**

**Caught**

Manjyome groaned a bit as he stretched. It had been almost six hours since he'd had to stay stuck in the air duct, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so cramped. He also couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so hungry. After checking to make sure the two women were _really_ gone, he set about rummaging through the industrial-size fridge for something to finally shut his stomach up once and for all.

--

The next morning, Manjyome awoke to the sound of knocking on his dorm room door.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" the scruffy-haired teen called out as he rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a dull thud. He'd been so tired after the whole air vent fiasco that, after he'd eaten, he'd simply decided to ditch his boots and chains in the bush where they were hidden and trudge back to his room, barefoot and unchained, and collapse less-than-gracefully onto the cushy sofa.

He took a glance at his reflection in a mirror and wiped away his smudged lipstick. He hadn't bothered to do so before passing out on the couch, and he had a feeling there was probably a black smudge on the armrest where his head had been, too...

When he opened the door, there was no-one in sight. He wasn't all that surprised, considering how long he'd been taking, but just as he was about to shut the door again, Jun happened to glance down. His eyes widened when he saw what was there.

Four chrome-plated chains, a pair of tall, black, steel-bottomed boots, and a red-spiky collar with a black metallic name tag attached to it. But there was something else there, too. A piece of paper, folded up and wedged into a buckle on one of Manjyome's boots. The Osiris looked around again, nervously this time, before pulling out the sheet and carefully unfolding it. He instantly recognized the startlingly elegant handwriting belonging to Tyranno Kenzan.

_We need to talk._

_-Kenzan_

**--**

**Hehehe, looks like "Manjyome-saurus" is in trouble! What's our goth boy gonna do? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**I assure you all that the fifth and final chapter will be up soon! (And after that, I'll get to work on updating my other stories as well!)**

**So until then, see ya!**


	5. ATTENTION DUELISTS

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**The authoress known as Demonspite is now giving all of her stories a complete overhaul! (i.e. fixing spelling/grammar mistakes, changing some of the character dialogue, etc.)**

**Within a couple weeks, I will be removing all of my stories from this site, and posting my new versions. I tell you all this because two of them (Po-ke-oh! GX and Silent Academy,) will no longer be considered "Yu-gi-oh! GX" stories, but crossover stories of "Yu-gi-oh! GX" with "Pokemon" and "Silent Hill" respectively. I'm not sure if these crossovers will appear under both series (like "Po-ke-oh! GX" being under both "Pokemon" AND "Yu-gi-oh! GX",) or in their own category altogether (just the "Crossover of X and Y" category.)**

**In any case, I do hope that you all will keep reading once I post my newly improved stories.**

**Thank you.**

**---Demonspite**


End file.
